Una Lágrima Por Cada Sonrisa (DanjuEmi)
by YossiChann
Summary: ¡La heroína de las sonrisas, Ms Joke, ¿es una posible cómplice criminal! Los medios de comunicación decían los mismo. Esa gran esa gran incógnita estaba en la boca de todo el mundo, y la protagonista de semejante chisme seguía sonriendo, aunque dentro de su corazón, llorara amargamente.


**Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

El flash de una cámara fotográfica le regresó la mente a la realidad. Emi estaba saliendo del juzgado, y nunca se imaginó que la prensa estuviera esperándola ansiosamente tras revelarse que estaba bajo sospecha de ser una cómplice criminal.

Los flashes saltaban ferozmente a cada disparo fotográfico, le aturdieron un poco. Los entrevistadores hacían preguntas a diestra y siniestra, esperando sacar algo de información del caso que posiblemente iría a juicio en los próximos siete días.

—Nada de preguntas —escuchó detrás de ella la ronca voz de Eraser Head, su antiguo amor, mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros como si quisiera protegerla de los insistentes entrevistadores.

La mano del varón la hizo bajar la cabeza, para que no captaran su rostro, y alcanzó a mirar cómo Present Mic, su mejor amigo, trataba de abrirles paso junto a los policías entre el atestado camino de personas. Ambos la escoltaron hasta el auto del rubio, donde conservaron los vidrios polarizados alzados y trataban de salir. Emi nunca había visto que Hizashi golpeara el claxon de esa forma, ni tampoco lo había visto tan cabreado como en ese momento, murmurando obsenidades en inglés sin molestarse en usar sus gafas de sol.

—Tranquilízate, Mic, o jamás saldremos de aquí —le dijo Aizawa al rubio, quién no se molestó en responder y continuó manejando de ese modo.

El azabache soltó un suspiro, y miró por el retrovisor a Emi, que sentada en la parte trasera, miraba perdidamente a la ventana. Aizawa tuvo una indescriptible sensación que le hizo mal, al ver cómo sus ojos, que siempre habían sido brillantes, reflejaban la luz del exterior por las lágrimas que se habían asomado. Sus manos estaban posadas en sus rodillas, empuñadas fuertemente. Podía percibir que contenía la respiración, como si así evitará derrumbarse en ese momento. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Aizawa se sintió incluso triste de ver que a pesar de todo eso, sus labios temblorosos seguían curvados en una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Pensó en que no sería justo de su parte dedicarle algún tipo de aliento, que pese a que fuera realmente malo en subir ánimos, podría arriesgarse a hacerla llorar finalmente, y no quería provocar eso que ella con tanta fuerza de voluntad se esforzaba en evitar. Sólo devolvió la vista al frente, y se dedicó a guardar silencio el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la gran casa donde vivía la heroína.

En la entrada, ya les estaban esperando Midnight, Rei, Hawks, Mirko y Toshinori, el antiguo símbolo de la paz. En ese momento, Emi se sintió tan afortunada de tener tantos amigos en los que contar. Entonces se percató de que Aizawa estaba hablando por teléfono, y en ese instante colgó cuando Hizashi estacionó el auto.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Mandalay —respondió—. Estaba preocupada por saber cómo estás.

—Me hubieras dejado hablar con tu novia. —Aizawa simplemente se encogió de hombros y bajó del auto.

Apenas salió, Nemuri se acercó para abrazarla. Después fue Rei, la novia de Hizashi. Los varones le besaron la mejilla y todos entraron en la casa.

—No puedo creer que esos canallas puedan llegar a ser tan inoportunos —se quejaba Midnight mientras entreabría las cortinas para, disimuladamente, verificar que ningún paparazzi estuviera fisgoneando.

—Si no te alejas de la ventana, te aseguro que te demostrarán que tan inoportunos pueden ser —regañó Aizawa cerrando de golpe la cortina, en un gesto un poco grosero que insultó a la azabache.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Eraser? —cuestionó ofendida—. Podrías tener un poco más de tacto.

—Podrías tener más raciocinio en tus acciones.

—¿Disculpa?

—Chicos, escuchen —interrumpió entonces en héroe alado aquella pequeña discusión—. Sé que todos estamos un poco inestables por todo lo que le está pasando a Emi, pero debemos tranquilizarnos. No queremos que la prensa se haga ideas erróneas. —Hizo una pausa e intercambió miradas con ambos. Después, inhaló profundo para hablar con un tono suave y gentil y dirigirse a la mujer—. Nem, creo que sería buena idea que imitemos a Eraser y nos mantengamos alejados de las ventanas. Los camarógrafos podrían sacar fotos fáciles de manipular.

—Aquí tienes. —La dulce y suave voz se Rei se hizo presente. Salió de la cocina con una charolilla con una jarra de té verde, y le entregó una taza a Emi. Después le besó gentilmente la frente, encima de su flequillo, y la abrazó como cuando consolaba a su hijo después de los abusos de su ex marido—. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás —le dijo en tono suave y meloso, tratando de apaciguar su tormento interno.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Toshinori tomando un poco de té—. La prensa está sobre Emi, pero tal vez podríamos hacer algo para comprobar su inocencia.

—¿Y qué más podemos hacer? —intercedió Mirko, la heroína coneja—. Vamos a rastrear a ese bastardo que engañó a nuestra amiga, lo patearemos tan fuerte que no lo podrá creer, y después haremos que confiese que la engañó.

—Ni siquiera la policía ha podido dar con él, ¿esperas que lo hagamos nosotros de la noche a la mañana? —ironizó Aizawa algo irritado por, lo que él consideró, una idea ilógica.

—Como si la policía cumpliera realmente con su trabajo —se quejó cruzando sus brazos despectiva—. Sabemos que la aparición de los héroes sólo ha servido para hacer más olgazanes a los oficiales.

—Aún así, no podemos simplemente hacer en dos días el trabajo que ellos no han hecho en meses, es absurdo.

—Bueno, yo tengo algunos contactos con la policía ministerial —comentó Hawks de manera un poco descuidada a simple imagen—, estoy seguro de que si yo les pido que me dejen un grupo de detectives, lo harán.

—Yo también conozco a alguien —añadió Toshinori ya un poco cohibido por toda la situación—. Tal vez esté dispuesto a colaborar con el joven Hawks si le explicamos todo.

—Por favor, no me llame joven, señor Might —pidió el rubio sonriendo un poco—. Me hace sentir como un adolescente.

—En ese caso, le ruego una disculpa.

—Bueno, yo tengo a algunos Midnight Boys en mi agencia —continuó la azabache con el tema central—. Ellos podrían ayudarnos a Mirko y a mí a encubrirnos para investigar adecuadamente.

Pronto el monólogo se convirtió en el diseño de un plan para atrapar al criminal amable: Gentle. Un plan que no le daba cabida a fallos ni detalles, tenían que ser precisos y breves antes de que la reputación de Ms Joke se viera afectada aún más de lo que ya estaba. Emi, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, les agradecía eternamente que se tomaran semejantes molestias para ayudarle, se consideraba una mujer afortunada y rica en amor. Pero, algo dentro de ella no le permitía dejarse empapar por ese sentimiento de gratitud, sino que en su lugar le llenaba del oscuro y punzante dolor que le aquejaba en el alma.

—Hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado aún —interrumpió de repente Mic, quién hasta entonces había optado por permanecer en silencio—. ¿Qué hará Emi después de que ese hombre sea encarcelado?

Todos enmudecieron de repente y se dedicaron a ver a la mujer por unos momentos. Comenzaba a generarse una especie de tensión fría en el ambiente, y Emi pasó saliva al sentirse acongojada ante semejante pregunta. ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado? Ella ya había hecho planes a futuro, planes en donde se veía a ella misma siendo feliz al lado de su amado por el resto de sus vidas. Y todo había sido arruinado en el instante en que se reveló la verdadera identidad de Danjuro Tobita.

—¿Pero qué preguntas, Mic? —espetó Nemuri con timidez. En su timbre de voz se delataba lo mucho que le intimidaba proseguir—. Seguir adelante, ¿no es obvio?

—Yes, i know but... —desvió la mirada hasta dejarla reposar en Emi, que lo veía fijamente, como si de forma silenciosa inquiriera si realmente se estaba refiriendo a lo que ella creía—. ¿Qué harás con ese detalle?

—Seguir adelante —aseguró ella sin un ápice de duda en su respuesta. Se puso de pie entonces, sabiendo que toda la atención estaba sobre ella, y con una sonrisa firme prosiguió—: les agradezco a todos lo que están haciendo por mí, la verdad pienso que no podría tener mejores amigos que ustedes, y es algo que valoro desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero, quisiera pedirles que cuando atrapemos a Gentle, yo quiero ser quien lo arreste. Necesito demostrarle a él y a todo el mundo que nunca fui parte de su maquiavélico juego... Necesito demostrarme a mí misma que nunca lo he necesitado, y que aún puedo vivir sin él en mi vida.

—¿Estás segura? —la trémula voz de Rei se manifestó con escepticismo—. Él es... Él fue tu pareja por casi un año. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Tengo que poder —aseguró girándose a ella con determinación—. Es mi trabajo, tengo que arrestar a este chico malo, ¿no?

En ese momento, no existían palabras para describir la profunda admiración que todos comenzaron a sentir ante ella, una mujer fuerte, madura y profesional. Tan buena cumpliendo con su deber, que incluso cuando le dolía hasta el alma, podía seguir sonriendo con total determinación por hacer lo correcto. Ella protegería la sonrisa de todos, inclusive la de ella misma, y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara nunca.

**[ ... ]**

A los cuatro días sentía que iba a morir. Si hubiera sabido lo amargo que resultaría enamorarse de alguien, lo hubiera evitado a toda costa.

A donde quiera que fuera, Danjuro estaba en todas partes. Cada habitación de su casa revivían los recuerdos de sus besos y de sus momentos juntos, porque todos y cada uno habían sido maravillosos en invaluables. Al hacer sus investigaciones no paraba de preguntarse si estaría bien, si estaría durmiendo adecuadamente y si podría beber su té de marca prestigiosa, que aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho, lo bebería un millón de veces si podía volver a escuchar los poemas de ese hombre. En cada silencio, tarareaba las melodías del piano que muchas veces la despertó luego de hacer el amor, a veces de madrugada, a veces en la mañana, pero siempre era el hombre que más amaba.

Emi se había acostumbrado a tener las cortinas cerradas desde que se descubrió que era novia de un criminal. Inmediatamente fue acusada de cómplice, incluso se decía que ella colaboraba en sus atracos, y todo eso estaba terminando por asfixiarla hasta el punto en que ya no lo soportaba más. Sobretodo porque, desde luego, ella era inocente.

Aquella noche al regresar a casa, sintió que una tonelada de ladrillos le caía encima y se arrodilló en el suelo comenzando a llorar. Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón dolía y se sentía tan mal de desear que ese hombre estuviera allí, a su lado. Se sentía mal de necesitar que la abrazara como siempre, que la hiciera feliz como siempre, que la amara como siempre. Se suponía que era una heroína, no podía permitirse tener problemas de gente normal, había un villano que debía atrapar y ella estaba llorando, como una mujer herida por la traición de su marido, y eso le hacia sentir lastima de ella misma, ni siquiera vivían juntos como para extrañarlo con tanta melancolía.

Apenas al abrir los ojos supo que todo estaba mal. Antes de que lograra ponerse alerta, el ruido a musica clásica le interrumpió. La respiración se le entrecortó de inmediato. Su corazón fue golpeado por el fuerte martillo de emociones que se había manifestado. Sus ojos se abrieron en sobremanera al visualizar a Danjuro Tobita sentado frente a ella.

Pensó que era un sueño, pensó que estaba dormida, quiso creer que todo era mentira o producto de una broma de su mente. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que ella no podría imaginar semejante escenario.

Miró a los ojos al hombre que más amaba en la vida, sintiendo como si alguien le arrancara la cascara de entereza que pretendia usar, y su alma se estremeció al sentir ganas de llorar. Apretó los labios, frenando de inmediato su vulnerabilidad y tomando el control ella misma. El hombre solo miró con pesar como en ese momento, el amor de su vida le privaba de las lagrimas que alguna vez tuvo el privilegio de secar. Sintió como si una colorida flor de repente pereciera en su interior, y sus petalos resecos se adirieran a su garganta.

—Lo lamento —susurró suavemente en un tono nostálgico, delatando lo difícil que era para él estar ahí—. No quería dañarte.

—¿No querías dañarme? —cuestionó la mujer ofendida, casi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—. Claro, no querías hacerlo —ironizó negando con la cabeza—. Es por eso que en dos dias iré a juicio acusada de ser tu cómplice, claro.

—Esa no era mi intención...

—¡¿Entonces cuál era, Danjuro?! —alzo su voz cuando su melancolía se le subio a la garganta y rasguño su timbre de voz—. ¡¿Qué querías hacer?! ¿sacarme información, estudiar la rutina de los heroes?

—No, nunca haría ago así, amada mia... —trató de explicar destrozado antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente.

—No me llames así —le advirtió apuntándole con el índice—. No te permito hablarme de ese modo luego de burlarte de mi.

El villano entonces sintió que todo lo que alguna vez había amado, fue incinerado por aquél dolor que le quemaba al escuchar las hirientes palabras de la heroína. Esa no era la Emi que conocía, y el único responsable de que ella hubiera desaparecido no era nadie mas que él mismo. Guardaron silencio un instante, dejando en evidencia que el ambiente jamás volvería a ser igual entre ellos dos. Tomó aire, alzo la vista al techo para reunir valor y verle a la cara.

—Nunca quise burlarme de ti. No quise engañarte, ni mentirte, mucho menos arruinarte.

—Pues, lo hiciste, Danjuro. ¿O debería decir, The Gentle criminal? ¿Que nombre te gustaría más? —por más que deseara, no podía ignorar el dolor que sentía de solo verlo con otros ojos, jamás volvería a verlo de la misma manera, y le dolía el solo pensar que aún siendo una heroína profesional se habían burlado de ella—. Me hubieras hecho un gran favor si solo me pasabas de largo, sin enredarme en tus juegos.

—Esa era la idea —respondió—. Yo te tenía pánico, no quería relacionarme contigo y arriesgarmea que me descubrieras pero... no pude. Tu sonrisa deslumbrante, tus ojos únicos, tu melodiosa voz, todo tu ser me llamaba fuerte y bajo a la misma vez —se sinceró en cada palabra, dejando entrever los sentimientos que le albergaba hablar de algo así—. Emi, no podía separarme de ti, porque te amo. Eres mi alma gemela, eres la luz de mi oscuridad, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—¿De veras? —pero ella no iba a creer en las dulces palabras que le dedicaba. No otra vez—. Seguramente La Brava, tu compañera, ha oído exactamente las mismas palabras de tus labios.

—Ella no es como tu.

—Oh, ¿así que son pareja?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero lo son, ¿no?

El rostro del hombre palideció inmediatamente. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, comenzo a negar con la cabeza. Emi alcanzo a ver que sus ojos se habian irritado a causa de contener las ganas de llorar.

—Lo que alguna vez sentí por ella se esfumó el día en que te conocí, al igual que la relación que alguna vez sostuvimos.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, se arrodilló a los pies del sillón donde estaba su amada, le sostuvo sus delcadas y finas manos, terminó por llevarse gentilmente sus nudillos a los labios, y entonces sus caprichosas lagrimas cruzaron sus mejillas. Emi sintió ganas de limpiar esas perlas acuosas, pero no se iba a permitir tener algún tipo de compasión hacia el. Eso solo le haría las cosas mas difíciles a ella misma.

—Señorita Fukukado —habló el varón posando las manos de la mujer en su pecho, con pesar—. Creame, que no hay cabida a ni una sola duda cuando digo que usted es la mujer que mas he amado, y que amaré, en mi vida entera. Todas y cada un de las palabras de amor que alguna vez le dediqué, son verdaderas, nacidas desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon. Es por eso, que me rehuso a perderla.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

—Escapa conmigo.

—¡¿Que?! —espetó perpleja casi sin creer lo que acababa de oir.

—Sé que es repentino, sé que es peligroso, pero estoy convencido de que quiero tomar esta locura a tu lado. Te amo, Emi Fukukado, y lo seguire haciendo hasta el final de los tiempos.

Emi sintió una profundas ganas de llorar ahí mismo por lo enternecida que habia terminado por semejantes palabras, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, quiso decirle que lo acompañaria hasta el fin del mundo cuanta veces fuera necesario mientras lloraba, pero no lo hizo. Solo se limitó a sonreír y a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Danjuro estaba perplejo, no supo qué significaba que ella le limpiara las lagrimas con tanta gentileza y bondad, y entonces volvió a escuchar su voz.

—Vámonos —susurró ella amable y dulce, como siempre—. Vámonos hoy, vámonos ya. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

La mujer se puso de pie, tomando gentilmente las manos del mayor para que imitara sus acciones y se fugaran a esa fantasía que el villano había ideado.

Danjuro, ciegamente creyó en ella, y tomando su mano se dirigió a la puerta con emoción para escapar, para poder didigirse a un lugar donde pudieran amarse completamente, y justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, empezo a reir tan fuerte, que no fue capaz de completar ese amago.

El varón reía sin control, pero no queria hacerlo. Todo lo contrario, sintió que le clavaban un puñal por la espalda cuando se percató de que era el Quirk de su amada el que lo hacía reír de esa forma y entonces comenzó a llorar.

—Danjuro Tobita —habló la heroína con la voz quebrada mientras comenzaba a esposar al villano—, queda usted bajo arresto por protagonizar crimenes organizados y atentar contra la tranquilidad social.

Danjuro iba a quejarse, pero no podía hacer nada por la magnitud que alcanzaban sus risotadas al igual que sus lagrimas. Emi paso sus manos por su pecho, abrazando al hombre por la espalda y refugió el rostro en el hombro del varón. Dolida, su cuerpo tembló con dolor y finalmente se permitió llorar ahí, sin ser vista por el villano.

—Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado —continuó con la voz melancólica, dolida—. Lo lamento —susurró finalmente con lo último que le quedaba de voz antes de que sus labios se sellaran para no sollozar.

Hubiera escapado, de verdad lo hubiera hecho si esa decisión no afectara a alguien más. Emi tenía que protegerse a sí misma de una vida ocultándose, para así garantizar un futuro libre y feliz al pequeño bebé que llevaba en el vientre. Eso era lo que los héroes hacían, velar por el bienestar de todos. Esa criaturita no tenía que vivir entre las sombras como lo hacía su padre, no tenía que volverse el producto de una aventura criminal. Ese ser se convertiría en el producto de todo el amor que alguna vez sus padres se tuvieron, y crecería con libertad. Aunque su madre derramara una lágrima por cada sonrisa que esbozaba.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

**N/A**

Son 3257 palabras ;-;

Recuerdo cuando mis Shots me duraban unas 700, 1000 palabras. Ahora estas cosas parecen otra cosa que nunca se acaba.

La idea no era que fuera tan largo, de hecho, quería terminar rápido. Pero no sé qué me pasa que me he vuelto casi incapaz de escribir algo corto, perdóneme

Bueno, ya quería dedicarle algo a la shipp Crack que tengo con Ámbar, quedó demasiado triste... Creo que sólo sirvo para hacer cosas así de dramáticas. Si quieren leer algo menos triste y más tierno, vayan al perfil de -MsJoke (Wattpad) porque ella escribe cosas más bonitas para este shipp tan bonito.

Gracias a todos por leerme, no me queda mucho por decir.


End file.
